Tastes Like Bubblegum Cookies
by buttlos
Summary: Maybe it could blossom into something a little more than just "you give me butterflies every time I think of you" someday, but for now, they were perfectly content with just walking home from the creamery, their pinkie fingers linked together. kogan fluff


um yep. here i am with another kogan drabble. :) i gotta say, i think i'm getting the hang of kogan. i keep getting all this positive feedback and it's making me feel pretty good about it lol. but yeah, i dedicated this story to one of my friends over yonder. because i love her. but anyway the ending is super rushed and i'm not really proud of it, but i hope you guys enjoy it!

**warning: **kogan fluff and ice cream death  
**disclaimer:** i don't own anything in this.

* * *

It was snowing and six in the evening and they really had no reason to be currently standing in Cold Stone Creamery, but they were. They walked all the way there from Kendall's house, and since they were already there, it'd be a shame not to get anything. Granted, the little ice cream shop was only about two blocks away from Kendall's house, but that wasn't the point. The point was that Kendall and Logan (mainly Kendall) wanted to go out for ice cream despite the crappy weather. Logan protested at first, saying that it was way too cold for ice cream and that they should just go home and drink hot chocolate instead. But being the bullheaded, determined person he was, Kendall kept pushing and pushing the idea of ice cream onto Logan until he finally caved. (Of course, Logan still didn't know why he agreed and would still much rather be sitting on the couch being nice and warm instead of getting ice cream while it was snowing outside.)

The main reasons why Kendall wanted to go out for ice cream so badly were to celebrate Logan getting his braces taken off, and the other, more important reason: he just wanted some alone time with Logan. It just wasn't enough that the boy was spending the night, since Katie and Mama Knight were there too. What he needed was good _alone _alone time with him. Kendall couldn't explain it, but he could freely admit to being infatuated with his best friend. Maybe it was just him being a teenager with raging hormones and confused about what he wanted. Lots of kids his age "experiment", why couldn't he do it too? It probably didn't help that there were together all the time either. But whatever-it's not like it mattered the reasoning behind what he was feeling. The only thing that mattered was telling Logan what he was feeling, with the help of a little ice cream.

"I can't decide what I want."

Kendall looked over to see Logan standing in front of the different flavors of ice cream, his arms crossed and his brow knit tightly together. He had to smile as he listened to Logan mutter to himself. It was incredible how indecisive Logan really was.

"Maybe I should get bubble gum since I don't have braces anymore. I can chew bubble gum now. Or maybe I'll get moose tracks instead." Logan pressed his forehead to the glass, staring even further into the ice cream. "Classic chocolate sounds pretty good too, though. Hahaha-or maybe I'll just get nothing at all! Since I obviously can't make up my mind."

"Logan!"

Logan's head snapped towards Kendall, his face still pressed against the glass. "What?"

"Why don't you just get cookie dough or something? I know you like eating straight cookie dough, so…" Which was one of the things not many people knew about Logan. He may not be one for sneaking around, but he definitely had no problem with stealing bites of cookie dough out of the bowl when his mom decided to make some. Normally his mom wouldn't have cared, but since he had braces, it was bad for him to be eating the chocolate chips inside. A few here and there couldn't hurt, right?

Logan sighed and backed away from the ice cream, leaving a nice face print on the glass, and shoved his hands in his pockets. "You make a good point, _mon frère_," he said with a half smile, looking up at his taller friend. "What about you?"

"_I_ am going to go with the bubble gum ice cream," Kendall replied sounding more confident than what was really necessary. He cocked an eyebrow up when Logan gave him that "what in the world are you thinking?" look that was very rarely directed towards him.

"But you hate bubble gum."

A shrug. "I might like bubble gum ice cream."

"…you do know it has actual bubble gum pieces in the ice cream, right?"

"Yes, Logan. I haven't been living under a rock my whole life."

"Okay! Just checking."

Ordering the ice cream was a lot easier and definitely didn't take as long as it had choosing the flavors, and Kendall was thankful for that. He even paid for Logan's scoop saying, "My treat", to which Logan replied with a chuckle and an "aren't you sweet?" (Because they just couldn't let those puns go.) They grabbed their cones happily, making their way out the door and into the brisk, Minnesotan weather. Of course, Logan had questioned Kendall when he said it was too crowded in the creamery and he would rather just eat it on the way home, but eventually shrugged it off and went along with it. The only other person there was the person who gave them the ice cream, but if that's too many people for Kendall, then so be it.

But really, Kendall just wanted some alone time with Logan. That's all.

The walk home was quiet, for the most part. Both boys were too busy engulfed in their ice cream, or in Kendall's case, his thoughts, to really make any sort of small talk with the other. There was the occasional, "How's your ice cream?" and, "It's awesome" or, "I hate it. Bubble gum was a bad choice." It only took a few more licks before Kendall decided that, yeah, bubble gum ice cream is just as gross and sinful as bubble gum itself. He watched Logan enjoy his ice cream through the corner of his eye, slightly jealous that he couldn't be having as much joy as the shorter boy was having. All he got to do was watch the pink goo melt and sag around the cone and onto his hand.

And that's when he decided that it would be a good idea to just "accidentally" knock Logan's ice cream cone right into his face as he went for another lick. Kendall just smiled down, shrugging with a nonchalant, "Oops!" falling off his lips. Even as Logan stood there with a mixture of anger and shock of having the cold suddenly smashed into his face, glaring at Kendall as if he was just the worst creature walking the earth, Kendall still just grinned like a moron.

Man, if looks could kill, though.

"Dude! What was _that_?"

"I said 'oops'! It was an accident!"

"Kendall, I'm not stupid. I know that wasn't an accident."

"Well whatever! Maybe I just have a sudden case of Tourette's."

Logan rolled his eyes, suddenly kicking into doctor mode. "You don't just get sudden cases of _Tourette_ Syndrome. It's something that's developed at an early age. I've known you for practically your whole life and I never noticed any sort of tics, so to think that you would just sudden-"

Well, you can't suddenly get Tourette's, but you most certainly can get a nice faceful of bubblegum ice cream, and that's exactly what had happened with Logan. Sometimes the whole medical speech thing just got annoying. It was cute to listen to Logan talk now that all the metal is gone from his mouth, but that science-y, doctor talk just wasn't something that Kendall could happen. And what better way to shut your best friend up than a nice cone to the face.

Even if that cone to the face caused the most pathetic frown to form on the poor boy's face. It was like seeing a kid so disappointed when they found out Santa isn't real or that they can't take the trip to Disney World because daddy's too busy. It actually made Kendall feel bad. He didn't mean to make Logan look like a sad, wrinkly puppy (Not that Logan's wrinkly or anything. Wrinkly dogs just tend to look sadder than any other dog.), he just wanted to shut Logan up.

All Logan could really do was stand there and stare up at Kendall, those big round eyes showing how disappointed he was. Not only did he have and weird mixture of bubblegum and cookie dough ice cream dripping from his face, but he's pretty sure no one grabbed any napkins, so he'd have to use the back of hand and his sleeves to wipe up the mess. That was definitely something he really didn't want to do. Last time Logan did something like that, he didn't hear the end of it from his mom. Even now, he's still not sure why his mom had made such a big deal out of having food crusted onto his sleeves. That's what washing machines are for, right?

Kendall sighed, ran a hand over his beanie clad head and over to Logan's shoulder, squeezing lightly. "Hey … I'm sorry. It was pretty bogus of me to smash your face with ice cream twice in the same night," he said, feeling like a jerk.

There was no reply, not in words anyway. Just a sigh that can be easily translated into, "Yeah, you think?"

"Oh c'mon! Don't look so sad!"

Still pouting.

"Well fine. If you're not gonna cheer up, then I'm just gonna have to kiss the scowl off your face."

"…? Wait, wha-"

But before he could even finish asking about what he had just heard, Kendall's lips were on his. It wasn't anything too fancy or passionate or wild; just a simple peck. A weird, unbalanced, hesitant peck. If Logan didn't know better, it was almost like Kendall was filled with uncertainty, like he was trying to clarify something.

Retreating a bit, Kendall laughed nervously, licking his lips. "That's probably the weirdest taste I've tasted in a while," he said hoping to ease some of the awkward air he had created.

Logan stood there a bit dumbfounded. His eyes were still wide and questioning, embarrassment adding onto the blush that was already there from the cold. "W-what was that…?" he asked after finally finding his voice.

"I think I like you, Logan," the taller blurted out. With a sigh, he tossed his ice cream into a nearby bush. Shoving his hands into his coat pockets, he continued. "I mean, I don't know if it's just because we're around each other all the time or just me being confused, but there's definitely something there." Kendall watched Logan's face with uncertainty, carefully picking his words and just feeling like he made the biggest jackass of himself, but it felt really good to get everything off his chest. "At least, there's something there right now," he quickly added. "And I hope this doesn't make it weird or anything…"

"W-well…," Logan started after what seemed like an eternity of silence, trying to find his voice, all the right words to say. He coughed into his hand; a nervous cough showing that he really didn't know what to say or how to react. His train of thought completely had been derailed and was desperately trying to get back on the tracks.

And that's what worried Kendall the most. Watching the different emotions flash across Logan's face like that, the way he was so fidgety and doing that muttering and chuckling he did only when he was getting stressed or pressured. Yet, there were no regrets on putting it all out there. It felt nice to finally tell his best friend that he may or may not have romantic feelings directed towards him. People can't just keep that kind of thing bottled inside forever. But even though he had no regrets, Kendall still couldn't help but feel like he probably just ruined their entire friendship because of some stupid hormones.

"You know, studies show that crushes only last about four months," Logan finally said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I don't know how long you've been feeling this way but, haha – you know I wouldn't really, uh…"

A brow raise.

"Haha, well you know," he continued, dragging out the 'o' and flailing his hands every which way. It was such a Logan thing to do. "I really wouldn't mind-I mean, that's if _you _want to-helping you figure out if you're just crushing and stuff."

Just like that, Kendall found it so much easier to breathe. He felt his shoulders relax and relief wash over him. For those few minutes, he really was on board the "I'm pretty sure I just screwed up my whole best friendship" ship and heading straight towards an iceberg. "Dude, don't do that to me. I almost had a heart attack," he voiced, turning around to grab a handful of snow and going to smear it across Logan's mouth. The ice cream had started to dry all sticky and it was just not that appealing to see, and hey, he made the mess, he should clean it too.

All Logan could do was grin and pull Kendall is for a quick hug, but not before dotting his nose with the melting cookie dough ice cream.

They had decided to take things slow. What was the point into rushing into something if the feelings there were just so rocky? At least, for the next four months, they were taking it easy. A hug here, a peck on the cheek there, and maybe some cuddling during sleepovers while everyone else was distracted or sleeping. Maybe it could blossom into something a little more than just "you give me butterflies every time I think of you" someday, but for now, they were perfectly content with just walking home from the creamery, their pinkie fingers linked together.


End file.
